Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps
by Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi
Summary: Petit OS, avec un couple peu connu que j'ai découvert dans Fanfiction le mag, et que je voulait essayer de shipper .


Juste un petit OS, parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté (je suis en train de préparer quelque chose et je veut en avoir fait beaucoup avant de me mettre à poster histoire d'avoir de l'avance en cas de panne d'inspiration ou de grave manque de temps ^^) et aussi que cette chanson me suit à la trace depuis que ma mère l'a entendue dans une pub et qu'elle l'écoute sans arrêt, je ne déteste pas cette chanson, mais au bout d'un moment l'avoir dans la tête toute la journée c'est … frustrant ^^'.

J'ai plutôt l'habitude d'écrire (et surtout de lire) du Klaine, mais ayant lu le premier numéro du mag de Fanfiction (d'ailleurs je l'ai lu avec grand plaisir et j'en remercie les rédacteurs, journalistes, reporter, ect :D) j'ai voulu essayer le Smytinez, en effet très peu shipper. Alors, chers lecteurs, vous pourrez me donner votre avis ^^.

* * *

Perhaps.

* * *

Encore une fois, David Martinez, le professeur d'espagnol aux dents aussi blanches que les assiettes en porcelaine d'Emma Pillsbury, avait cédé aux avances, très audacieuses, de Sebastian Smythe. Il était donc une nouvelle fois en train de coucher avec lui à l'arrière de la voiture du jeune homme. Peu glorieux, surtout que David s'était juré de ne plus céder, et de s'éloigner de ce séduisant prédateur, vu que les sentiments qui squattaient dans son cœur ne présageaient rien de bon. Juste de la douleur. Car tomber amoureux de Sebastian Smythe était une sorte de suicide sentimentale. Et David le savait, mais il avait succomber à son charme, et ce pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à éprouver autre chose qu'un désir sexuel envers Sebastian, qui lui n'était intéressé que par le sexe, mais ça tout le monde le sait.

Il savait que non seulement Sebastian ne l'aimerait jamais, mais aussi que s'il lui avouait ses sentiments, le jeune homme le lâcherait, et trouverait un nouveau jouet pour quelques semaines avant d'en chercher encore un autre. Mais cette fois là fut différente, car après leur ébats plutôt agités, David fut saisit d'une poussée de courage et se lança dans une discussion avec Sebastian à propos de ses sentiments.

******-Seb ?**

******-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'en veux encore ?**

******-Euh, non, je, non. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on discute un peu.**

******-Oh, merde, sérieusement, discuter ? **

******-Oui. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi on couche ensemble ?**

******-Quel question, parce que t'es sexy, et que t'es un bon coup, et, oh, moi aussi tiens. On est deux dieux du pieu, sexy à souhait, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, un scrabble ? Sérieusement, il t'arrive quoi, j'y suis allé trop fort ?**

******-Je t'en pris Sebastian soit sérieux pour une fois. Je voudrais qu'on discute, de … De sentiments.**

******-Pitié, arrêtes. Tais-toi. Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, que tu veux qu'on sorte ensembles, qu'on se maris, qu'on vive dans une grande maison blanche avec un jardin et une porte en bois clair, avec un grand tapis devant la cheminée du salon et … Eh merde, pourquoi je m'imagine tout ça ? **

******-Parce que tu en a envie ?**

******-Non ! Non, non, non ! Je … Non, je suis né pour baiser, pas pour aimer.**

******-Tu devrais réfléchir vraiment à ça. Moi, je … Je t'aime Sebastian.**

******-Merde. Merde, non !**

******-Je voudrais que tu sois clair, tu … Toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

******-Bordel, peut être bien … Je … Je peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça. Non, je dois être malade je peux pas avoir de sentiments comme ça … Tu m'as drogué, hein ? **

******-Non, Seb, regarde au fond de toi, et, et tu trouveras la réponse ? **

******-Je veux pas aimer, ça ne sert à rien ! C'est ta faute aussi, si tu m'avais pas dit que tu m'aimais je serais pas la à croire que je t'aime aussi ! Tu m'énerves ! Je … Putain !**

******-Seb … **

******-Ta gueule ! … Pourquoi ça me fait mal de te gueuler dessus ? Tu m'as vraiment drogué ? Pitié dis-moi que c'est ça.**

******-Non, c'est réel. Alors, je veux savoir, tu m'aimes ?**

******-Dégages. Pars, va-t'en ! Je veux plus voir ta gueule d'ange dans ma caisse !**

******-Seb, je veux au moins une réponse …**

******-Tu veux une réponse ? Je t'aime, Peut être ! Voilà ! Content ?! Maintenant, casse toi de là !**

David sortit de la voiture à une vitesse incroyable et courut pendant quelques minutes, sans même savoir vers où, vidé de toute émotions. Quand il commença à s'essouffler il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, il était arrivé dans un petit parc vide. Il s'assit sur un petit banc en fer blanc et se mit à réfléchir. Sebastian avait dit qu'il l'aimait peut être, mais juste peut être. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de ça. Maintenant, le jeune homme lui en voulait, et ne voulait sûrement plus le voir.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre et d'autres encore glissèrent lentement. Il le savait pourtant, qu'aimer Sebastian était une source de peine, alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit ? David se maudissait, et instinctivement, les paroles d'une chanson résonnèrent dans sa tête et il se mit à chantonner avant de chanter a voix haute, laissant ses émotions s'exprimer.

**-You won't admit you love me ****__****(**___**Tu n'admettras pas que tu m'aimes)**_  
**And so how am I ever to know ? ****__****(**___**Et donc, comment pourrais-je le savoir ?)**_  
**You only tell me ****__****(**___**Tu me dis seulement)**_  
**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps ****____****(Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être)**

**A million times i ask you, ****__****(**___**Un million de fois je t'ai demandé)**_  
**And then i ask you over ****__****(**___**Et te demande encore)**_  
**Again, you only answer ****__****(**___**Encore, tu me réponds seulement)**_  
**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps ****__****(**___**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être)**_

**If you can't make your mind up, ****__****(**___**Si tu n'arrives pas à te décider)**_  
**We'll never get started ****__****(**___**Nous ne commencerons jamais)**_  
**And i don't wanna wind up ****__****(**___**Et je ne veux pas finir par)**_  
**Being parted, broken-hearted **_**(Prendre parti, briser le coeur)**_  
**So if you really love me, ****__****(**___**Alors si tu m'aimes vraiment)**_  
**Say yes ****__****(**___**Dis oui)**_  
**But if you don't, dear, confess ****__****(**___**Mais sinon, chéri, avoue-le)**_  
**And please don't tell me ****__****(**___**Et s'il te plaît ne me dis pas)**_  
**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps ****__****(**___**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être)**__**  
**_

**If you can't make your mind up,****__****(**___**Si tu n'arrives pas à te décider)**__**  
**_**We'll never get started****__****(**___**Nous ne commencerons jamais)**__**  
**_**And i don't wanna wind up ********(**___**Et je ne veux pas finir par)**__**  
**_**Being parted, broken-hearted**_**(Prendre parti, briser le coeur)**__**  
**_**So if you really love me,****__****(**___**Alors si tu m'aimes vraiment)**__**  
**_**Say yes****__****(**___**Dis oui)**__**  
**_**But if you don't, dear, confess ****__****(**___**Mais sinon, chéri, avoue-le)**__**  
**_**And please don't tell me ****__****(**___**Et s'il te plaît ne me dis pas)**__**  
**_**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps ********(**___**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être)**__**  
**_

David sentit un souffle tiède sur sa nuque et se figea, tandis que Sebastian chantait la fin à son oreille, accoudé au dossier du banc juste derrière lui.

**-Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps ****__****(**___**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être)**_  
**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps **___**(Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être)**_  
**Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps ****__****(**___**Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être) **_

**-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je t'ai suivi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi … Je suis désolé. Mais ce que je ressent, ça me fait peur. Honnêtement. Depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais gay je me suis en quelque sorte jurer que je serais une garce. Que je n'aurais jamais de sentiments et que je n'aurais que des coups d'un soir ou des plans-culs et jamais de relations sérieuses, au moins jusqu'à mes 35 ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais promis ça. Et du coup je n'ai jamais aimé. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens en t'embrassant ni même juste cette sensation de m'envoler dès que nos regards ce croisent. C'est très niais pourtant, mais ouais c'est ce que je ressens. Pour toi. Juste pour toi. Alors, c'est pas « peut être », c'est « oui, oui David je t'aime ». **

**-Sebastian …**

**-Chut.**

Sebastian embrassa David pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne séparent leurs lèvre à bout de souffle. Sebastian découvrait ce qu'était le sentiment d'aimer, et ce avec le meilleur professeur qui soit.

* * *

Voilà :D

Bon, c'est très guimauve hein ^^. Et plutôt court. Mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, tout ça. Sinon, merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
